


letter 24

by janteu



Category: Classical Greece and Rome History & Literature RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2017-11-23
Packaged: 2019-02-06 00:21:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12805527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janteu/pseuds/janteu
Summary: dedicated to diogenes of sinope.





	letter 24

**Author's Note:**

> dedicated to diogenes of sinope.

hephaestion’s thighs:  
as beautiful as he is wise

there is no better prize  
than perhaps the green of his eyes

certainly,  
he will be alexander’s demise.

 


End file.
